1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emitter which compensates water pressure for use in drip irrigation pipes. More particularly the invention relates to a one piece water regulating emitter embodied inside an under pressure conduit, which enables the water emission rate to be controlled permanently and independently of the pressure variations applied on the emitter, inside the conduit.
2. Background of the Invention
Drip irrigation is recognized as a superior system of water irrigation for various cultivations. The objective of the system is to irrigate a precise area of soil around a plant in order to:
a) Avoid compacting of soil
b) Minimize weed growth
c) Minimize water consumption
d) Minimize the energy and labor costs of irrigation
For this reason there is a great need for drip irrigation systems that are highly economical in their construction, installation, operation, maintenance and storage.
One of the most important functions of the emitter is the compensation of various water pressures applied on the emitter, so that water is emitted at a constant rate of flow at the emission outlet points of the emitter and reaches the plant in a constant desired volume, as it is actually needed and where it is needed.